1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a signal connector, and more particularly to a USB connector module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is an industry standard that defines the cables, connectors and communications protocols used in a bus for connection, communication and power supply between various electronic devices, such as a mouse and a keyboard for a computer, digital TV, video game set, and camera.
As described above, there are a variety of USB ports on various electronic devices. Each USB port only designed for a specified USB connector, therefore there are a variety of USB connectors in the market. It is very inconvenient to carry various connectors for different electronic devices.